


A Precious Thing

by uncagingwardens



Series: Mabari Bred - The Story Of Two Cousland Sisters [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, takes place long after the end of Drums of War, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: New parents marvel over their new addition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, have this cute thing.

 

There she was, this tiny, soft little perfect human, wrapped snugly in a smooth blanket, decorated with tiny stars and moons. She had the blondest of blonde hair, a tiny button nose and perfect little pink lips that pursed before she cried and the bluest eyes anyone had seen since her mother.

Her mother cradled her to her bosom, bowstring calloused fingers cradling petal-soft baby skin as she nursed, little sounds of contentment coming from the new life held in her arms.

Her father sat right beside them, war-worn arms wrapping around them both while he rested his chin on her mother’s shoulder, just watching this little miracle that they had created. Her eyelashes were long and fair, fanning out on her cheeks when she blinked a little too long, teetering in between being awake and being asleep.

His wife would tease him, saying their little girl got her Daddy’s lashes, his curly hair, and his quiet nature.

He would tell her that their daughter got her spirit, fussing when she did not want to sleep, too amazed by the world of the waking. She had her mother’s eyes, looking like blotches of a clear blue sky surrounded by white fair-weather clouds, or overturned icebergs adrift in the coldest of seas.

They never wanted to see the bad things about themselves in this little being. The resentment, the anger, the distrust. She would never know these things to be a permanent part of herself.

Life was quiet now, so much unlike how her parents had met. They met because of a catastrophe, because of a war with the most unspeakable creatures known to mankind spewing from something so unnatural that it made fire, made ice and death rain from it. They fought together, they fought each other. They fought for each other. Then they fought for the safety of Thedas. Then they fought for their marriage, their love.

And they fought for this little girl. They fought for her future, for her safety, for her childhood to be pure and innocent.

And yet, the product of all that war was peace and a little baby that had a mother and a father, so many dogs to love, and a safe place to grow up. Much unlike either of her parents.

One, born a noble, the other a commoner. Their young lives were rife with tragedy, a castle laid siege to from a close friend turned traitor the blood of her family pouring over the cobbles and down through the halls where she once played with her siblings as a child, and a tower under fire from demons within brought upon young people with the desire to bring forth a deadly curse followed by manipulation by a madwoman who wanted nothing more than to murder innocents without a sense of right or wrong.

They vowed never to bring a child into the world that would have them grow up the same way. Many a night they had spent together, drinking the memories into blurry feelings instead of the sharp edges of pain and hurt that they endured whenever their thoughts wandered to those barren wastelands of thought, devoid of everything but sharp, stinging, burning pain.

And she would never have to. Not so long as her Commander parents had anything to do with it.


End file.
